The World Shall Know
by rinnei24
Summary: Should the world know the truth about Zero Requiem? Will the peace crumble or will the world unite again? Someone decided that the world should know the truth about Zero and the late Demon King Emperor Lelouch.


**A/N : This was supposed to be an oneshot. But it suddenly turned to be longer.**

**After two years, I just finished the series. And now Code Geass is my latest obsession. This story is post-Zero Requiem. **

**I'm not sure if there's any info on the date of Lelouch's death, so I just pick any date. If you know please tell me and I'll correct it.**

**And you're going to see a lot of grammatical and possibly spelling mistake. This ff is unbeta.**

**Disclaimer : If Code Geass is mine, Rollo would still lived and there would be more Lelouch x C.C moments.**

1st August 2020. The world celebrated the fall of the tyranny Emperor Lelouch, 99th emperor of Brittania. Despite the world celebrating, those who knew of Zero Requiem mourned. If the world notice that the important figure who killed the emperor never joined the celebration, they ignore it. After all, Zero never goes public unless there was injustice or if he was escorting Princess Nunnaly. Two years after the death of Emperor Lelouch, the world still celebrate. The two months when the world was rule by the emperor, made them appreciate the significance of today. Japan was no different. No, especially Japan, since they were directly rule by the emperor. Also because it was in this country that the Emperor was assisinated.

While most gathered in Tokyo, on the very street that the Emperor died, a group of people was gathered at the Kururugi Shrine. They climbed the stairs leading to the shrine, and headed deeper towards the trees.

Toudo was in the vicinity of the Kururugi shrine. Before Brittania invaded Japan, he lived here. He didn't know why, but today he was feeling stragely nostalgic and decided to visit the place where he used to live. It was here that he taught a young Kururugi Suzaku the art of self defence. He was a good student. He was proud Suzaku. But when he swore loyalty to Lelouch after he took the throne he was disappointed. All the values he taught Suzaku seems to forgotten. But when he remembered what happened two years ago today, he wondered if he was the one wrong about Suzaku and Lelouch.

As he made his way to the Kururugi shrine, he saw an odd group of people. The first person he recognizes was Zero. Hard not to recognize him since he was wearing his mask and robe. He was behind Princess Nunnaly's wheelchair. This wasn't strange since Zero usually accompany the current ruler of Brittania. Both were with the three people who claimed to be threatened by Lelouch during the last War above Fuji Mountain. Lyod, Cecily and Sayoko. But what really made this group of people strange was the fact that Jeremiah Gottwald was with them.

Other than Suzaku and C.C, Jeremiah was probably the only man who was truly loyal to Lelouch even after the war. While most of the army was controlled by fear or under the influence of the Geass, Jeremiah was the only one who genuinely loyal to Lelouch. Not because of fear or Geass. So what was a man who was absolutely loyal and willing to sacrifice his life to Lelouch doing with the other who opposed Lelouch?

He saw the group greeted each other, converse a little while and then they climbed the stairs leading to the Kururugi shrine. He wanted to followed them, but decided that it was none of his business unless one of them was reported dead.

The group never noticed that someone was observing them. Zero carried Nunnaly up the stairs, while Jeremiah carried her chair. When they arrive at the top, they were greeted by a man wearing a kimono. Jeremiah put down Nunnaly's chair and then Zero settles her into the chair. They talked a bit with the man and then headed to the side of the shrine. There was a path leading deeper beyond the trees. They walked in silence until they left the trees and came to a clearing. The clearing was not that big. Roughly the size of a tennis court.

At the end of the clearing suited a tombstone. Beside it was two large stones. One by one they stood in front of tombstone. They read they inscription on the tombstone;

_Here lies_

_99__th__ Emperor of Brittania_

_Lelouch Lampuorge di Brittania_

_Beloved Brother and Dearest Friend_

_Savior of the World_

Kallen never joined the celebration. And neither do the other high ranking members of Black Knights and U.F.N who knew the real identity of Zero. So every year for the past two years, the base was empty other than the handful of people who never joined the celebration.

After finishing high school, Kallen went back to the Black Knights. She was a part of the force that pilots Knight Mare. She still pilots the Guren. Kallen's expertise in combat was rarely needed. Nowadays she merely use the Guren when there was the threat of destroying the peace of the world.

The key players of the Black Knight and the U.F.N knew the price of the peace that was present today. The high price made them determined to maintain it at all cost. They lost an irreplaceable leader and valuable friend to get the peace. And they will never let it be taken away.

Just then Toudo opened the door. Kallen smiled and greeted him. The others also greeted him.

Kallen went back to work. She looked up when Todou came and stood beside her.

'Do you know where Zero is today?'

Kallen's heart clenched as it always did whenever she saw or hear about the current Zero. She still doesn't know who this Zero is, but knowing that it wasn't Lelouch really made her sad.

'Don't know. He never joined the parade. Probably with Nunnaly.'

'And the Princess, she didn't attend Brittania's celebration?'

'No, Schneizel attend in her place. Considering that it was her brother's death they're celebrating, they never condemned the Empress of Brittania to never attend the celebration,' she replied. Kallen looked at the people working with her Guren. 'The world knew Lelouch as the cruel Emperor, but Nunnaly-chan knew Lelouch as a loving and kind brother who had always protected her. The world never received kindness and love from Lelouch, but Nunnaly has always been receiving those from him.'

Kallen paused. Thinking of the man she fallen in love with. Toudo saw the emotions on Kallen's face. Before he could say anything, she continued, 'Even after Lelouch used his Gaess on her and planned to have her executed, she still loved and believed in him. I don't know if she is a Geass user or not, but I feel that she knows what really happened. I think that she might know what Lelouch planed when he was killed by Zero that day.'

Toudo never thought that Lelouch's sister might know. That day, they were shocked when Zero appeared. The people that was to be executed all knew the face behind the mask. So when another Zero appeared, they were confused since Lelouch was on his seat. It was only after Zero charged towards Lelouch that they all – even the idiot Tamaki – realize that it was all planned by Lelouch. They knew that Lelouch was a genius strategist and he was capable of getting the throne of Brittania without the help of the organization that he created. But they should have realized that there was more to it when suddenly, Kururugi Suzaku swore loyalty to Lelouch. They become bitter enemies when Zero killed Princess Euphemia, but suddenly they were loyal to each other. But to planned something like that, it was unthinkable to them. They saw with their own eyes and knew of Lelouch brilliant mind, but it seems like they still underestimated him.

But realizing it at that time was too late. They screamed for Zero to stop. But the planed was already in motion. They could not stop him. Lelouch was killed in order for the world to become peaceful. All that was left was feigning ignorance and they became a part of Zero Requiem without realizing. Lelouch's secret was sealed. The Black Knights acknowledge the new Zero without telling the world that it was not the same one they trust. Zero Requiem was executed successfully and peace was achieved. But the cost was too high.

Because of that, those who knew the real identity of Zero, kept quiet. That information was classified even to the members of Black Knight. But they were aware that sometimes there were talk among the other Black Knights. They wonder if Zero and the Emperor was the same person.

Some of the more observant member had noticed that whenever Zero was at the base, the green haired woman known as C.C was always with him. Even with his capable commanders and chiefs, C.C's position was regarded as higher than them. They also noticed that even when they gave a suggestion, if C.C said something contradictory, Zero would listen to her and think of something else. In fact she was the only one that was allowed in his personal quarters. She might be the only person who knew about his identity at that time. When Zero was declared dead by the ranked Knights, C.C was also gone. Thus they agree that C.C was only loyal to the man behind the mask and to her, with Zero himself gone, there was no reason for her to stay with the Black Knight.

But when Emperor Lelouch took the throne and begin his reign of cruelty, they noticed that the same green haired woman was beside him. From what they saw, her position was probably much higher than the Knight of Zero himself. In fact, her unofficial standing with the emperor was almost the same as her unofficial standing in the Black Knights. Coincidence? She was a trusted person to the emperor. Although not many knew, when the emperor came to Ashford Academy, she was the only person that the emperor brought. She even fought at the frontlines during the battle above Fuji Mountain.

But if the higher ups of the Black Knight heard of these rumours, they neither acknowledge nor deny. But the fact that Kallen and the others never joined the Celebration was highly suspicious.

'Next year, if possible, I want to visit his grave,' Kallen suddenly said.

Toduou with his stoic face glance at Kallen. 'I take it, you know where it is located?'

'Hmm hmm,' Kallen shook her head. 'I'm trying to look for it. I asked Nunnally last year, but she said that it was better that it was remain known to only a few people.' Kallen leaned down on the rail while Toudo continued observing the research member do something to their Knight Mare Frame. 'You know, I think that the reason Nunnally and Zero never at Brittania at this time every year is because that they're visiting his grave. And I'm guessing that it might be in Japan.'

Toudo thought about the scene he saw at the Kururugi Shrine. Could it be there? Listening to Kallen also made him realize that he also want to at least pay a visit to the man who had sacrificed his life to give the world a chance to be happy.

'I also realize that every December 5th, those two never made a public appearance anywhere.'

'December 5th?'

'Lelouch's birthday,' Kallen simply said. Someone called her from below. Kallen smiled at Toudo and turned, heading towards the stairs.

'If you have unconfirmed information of its location, will you go?' Toudo asked before Kallen descend the stairs.

'Yes, I would. It might lead to another information.'Kallen looked down and smiled sadly. 'And maybe someday I can properly thank him and say goodbye.'

Toudo watched her descend. It might be there, he thought. That might explain why Nunnally and Zero with Jeremiah. He could investigate on his own, but if Nunnally wanted to keep this a secret, then the possibility that the Shrine is guarded is high. Considering that Lelouch was the enemy of the world, the security will be tight. Another option is to wait for next year. His mind was running with plans.

Just then he was called by another member to the bridge. That's when it hit him. Wait, if what Kallen said is true, they might come back earlier that next year. Maybe he could bring Kallen and a few other to the shrine.

Every year they do this in secret. It was also here that Suzaku was able to remove his mask as Zero. He wanted to pay his respect to Lelouch as Kururugi Suzaku and not as Zero. He was also able to remove the mask because only these five people knew of the real identity of the current Zero. They were also the only people who knew about Zero Requiem.

Suzaku stood behind Nunnally's chair and looked at the grave. His best friend and his enemy. The grave of the only man who succeeded in uniting the world. The grave of the man who had given hope to the world to stand up and fight for their own future. The grave of the man who sacrifice his life to gave the world a chance to be peaceful. But sadly the world would never knew about that. They only knew Lelouch as the Emperor who dominate the world and use fear as a way to control it.

Suzaku tightened his grip on the chair.

Even if Lelouch was the one who killed Euphie, Lelouch was also his best friend. During the time when they put in motion the Zero Requiem, Suzaku had slowly started to forgive Lelouch. And when he stabbed Lelouch, he shed tears of sadness of having to lose another important person. Looking at the grave, intensify his sadness.

Nunnally seems to understand his feelings. She reached behind her and put her hands on top of his. She looked up towards Suzaku. 'I'm glad that you also mourned him. I was afraid that you haven't forgiven his for killing Euphie-nee sama.'

'He was always my best friend,' Suzaku replied. He looked at Nunnally, then to the others then back to the grave. 'I just wished that there were another method other than Zero Requiem. It would have been better if he could unite the world and live at the same time,' Suzaku smiled sadly, remembering his friend. 'He would have been a great emperor.'

Nunnally could see that Suzaku really meant what he said.

'No, there was no other way,' Nunnaly replied. 'I'm sure Onii-sama already realize that. He was a genius at strategy. If there was another way other that his death, he would have used it.'

Nunnally stared grave again. 'He was really a genius. And he might be more brave than I credit him,' Nunnally gave a small sad laugh before continuing. 'I wanted the Damocles to be the symbol of hatred that would unite the world. That's why I wanted to stop onii-sama so badly. But onii-sama understood humans more than I do. People react more to another human being than to a mere object. Hating Damocles is different. It was just a system that is controlled by humans. It can be ignored if left alone. But nii-sama was also a human. The world could see him and with his power and his so called cruelty, he can't be ignored. He controlled the humans and not the other way. Because of that, the world wished that another human to save them.' She looked to Suzaku again. 'That is why he had to be killed by Zero.'

Tears started to gather in her eyes. 'Eventhough I understand that, I wished that nii-sama was still here with me.' More tears poured from her eyes. 'And eventhough I know why we have to keep Zero Requiem a secret, I want everyone to know what my brother did for them. I don't want them to celebrate his death, I want the world to mourn. To know that my brother was more than capable to be kind and loving.' The thought of her beloved brother made Nunnally cried even harder.

Suzaku put his hands on Nunnally shoulders as to comfort her. He let her cried for a bit. Then he went to her side and kneeled beside the wheelchair. 'Nunnally, you should smile in front of him. You smile is the most precious thing to him. Don't let him see that his death only gave you sadness. Your happiness is a reward for him.' He gripped her hands. 'Even if the world never knew, there are still us who appreciate his sacrifice,' he referred to the people with them. 'And I also think that there are also people in the Black Knight and the UFN who are aware of what he did. So, smile Nunnally. Lelouch is happy with your smile as a reward.' Suzaku gave her a gentle smile.

Nunnally looked to the people around her. She smiled and nodded.

**Don't say anything about the grave on the shrine grounds yet. Maybe next chapter it'll explain why its there.**

**I decided that both surnames must be on the tombstone. It turn out alright after all.**

**Please review. Flames are UNWILLINGLY accepted.**


End file.
